jemcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Unused Content
Unused Content are the unfortunate stories, characters, ideas, etc. that did not make it officially into printed Jem and The Holograms comics for one reason or another. Graphix & Shade . ]] Graphix and Shade were to be in a one-shot story by Sophie Campbell. Unused Jem One-shot by Sophie Campbell. (January 27th, 2017) Not much is known about it other than they were both the Misfits groupies who had a vendetta against Clash and Blaze. Graphix's debut was going to be centered around that rivalry. She was going to zip around on rollerblades and she would’ve probably ended up as a Stingers groupie eventually. Sophie describes Shade as an acquaintance of Techrat, and that she’s the only person he lets hang around his lab. She helps him invent gadgets sometimes but she’s reckless with them. She’s deaf and her real name being Marcy Lim. More Details. (January 27th, 2017) .]] Notably, Graphix is from the original 80s line of dolls; however, she was unreleased due to the show ending. She shares this with the Stingers, Regine, and Astral dolls. Shade, however, is an original character to the Jem universe. First Draft In a first draft of this one-shot, Sophie outlined that it was going to involve the Mongrels. Originally Graphix was going to be a groupie for the Mongrels, and that the story was about how they were a small-time band whose keyboard player had defected to Blaze’s secret band, the Leatherettes, so they had a Holograms/Misfits type rivalry because of this incident. The Mongrels were to also have "psychic music-controlling powers." Sophie described some visual ideas she had in mind such as using the music shapes/overlay effects similar to the Jem and The Holograms' and the Misfits' music to illustrate their sound-related powers. Sophie also describes it as: :"The music shapes were going to be squares and rectangles, like pixels, and their music would be able to physically affect people and objects, like push people through the air or punch a hole through a wall. The square-shaped music also would’ve been why Graphix had checkerboard grid-shaped makeup, since she was a Mongrels fan." Another visual description Sophie said was about their appearance and backstory: :"I scrapped the story before I got around to designing the characters though, but I had some loose ideas like maybe they’d have white silvery hair and I wanted the two of them to be indistinguishable, total visual copies of each other (which I realize is a twin cliche and possibly offensive to twins but it would be so fun to draw!). I also had some ideas that maybe one of the twins wasn’t real, like one is an Entropy projection or a persona who doesn’t exist, like the band Ming & Ping if you’re familiar with them." Christy Marx, however, stated she was uncomfortable with use of the Mongrels so the idea was scrapped entirely. First Draft. (January 31st, 2017) The Mongrels were to be a part of the Jem animated movie during the original 80s run of the cartoon. It was scrapped due to the previous animated movies by Hasbro not doing well with profits. It did not make it past the outline stage. The Leatherettes were a one-off band that appeared in the first episode of the cartoon, where they participated in the Battle of the Bands. They also later appeared redesigned as a cameo in Issue #5 along with the Space Cadets. References ---- Category:Comic Category:IDW Universe